A Night To Remember
by Athena's Heart
Summary: Oneshot- Riza's first time trick or treating


A/N: So this is a short Halloween oneshot. Sorry it's a day late, I got held up last night panhandling (The word for trick or treating when you're over 12).

This is a bit Alternate Universe. Roy is still learning from Master Hawkeye, but he along with his mother live down the street from Riza in a little town, similar to Risembool.

* * *

"Riza! Hurry up! We're not gonna get any candy!" yelled twelve-year-old Roy Mustang pacing away towards the front door. He was dressed as a Spanish Bull Fighter, and was waiting for Riza so they could go trick or treating. She said she'd never gone before and he was determined to make sure she could. However, that didn't make him any more willing to wait for her to change.

He was about to yell again when he heard her door open. Riza stepped out of the bathroom and Roy's jaw dropped, eyes going wide. Riza frowned, pushing past him towards the door.

"Lets go already," she mumbled halfway out the door. When he didn't respond, she started tapping her foot.

He came back to reality, blushing, running out onto the street as she locked her door. When she caught up to him, it was clear that he had come back to himself. He was bouncing on his heels, rearing to go.

As they started walking, Riza began to get nervous. It took Roy three days to convince her to dress up and two additional days to convince her to come trick or treating. It was her first Halloween trick or treating. Normally she would stay home watching all the kids outside in their costumes. Every year her father left town, telling her how begging for candy at a pointless holiday was rude and a waste of time, a concept that had taken up home in her head.

When Roy had come and begged her to go with him, she had only said yes to get him to shut up, not really planning on going, so actually going around, asking for candy made her nervous. What if they didn't like her costume? What if they acted like she wasn't there? She wasn't really sure what to expect.

Roy looked over at her, noticing her grimace, "Geez, Riza, this is supposed to be FUN. What are you so worried about?" he asked as they came to the first house.

She shrugged noncommittally, not really wanting to voice her concerns. She felt odd wearing her costume. It had been her mothers at one point, her father said, digging it out of an old chest.

"Don't worry Riza, you look great. You've got the best costume ever, probably," He said, scratching at his neck. When she didn't respond, he took her hand and pulled her to the door, knocking with the hand holding his bag.

The door opened revealing an older woman with a witches hat, "Trick or Treat!" Yelled Roy. When he noticed Riza didn't say it, he nudged her and she murmured the same. He looked up at the lady who smiled, dropping a few pieces of candy in each of their bags. They thanked her and moved on to the next.

"Riza? You're supposed to say trick or treat!" he said in a reprimanding tone. "Its fun," When she remained silent, he felt bad, "They aren't actually going to trick you,"

She still looked nervous, "I know. I just feel weird in this costume is all," she said, blushing.

He grinned, "Well you look amazing. I didn't expect you to pick that as you're costume, but you look really pretty,"

She grinned, as they walked up to the next house, "Trick or Treat!" they yelled together after the door opened to a little old lady.

The lady smiled, "Roy, you look adorable. You're costume looks great on you! And, oh my, who is your little friend, Roy?" she asked.

"This is Riza! It's her first time trick or treating," he said proudly.

"Oh! That's why I didn't recognize you," she said giving them each some candy, "You make a very pretty Princess, dear," As Roy started walking away, she gave Riza some extra candy with a wink, before reentering her house.

"Roy! Wait up!" she yelled, running to catch up. The rest of the night passed quickly as their bags filled up and became very heavy.

When the duo returned to Riza's house, they plopped down on her living room floor, leaning up against the couch. They emptied their bags, sorting through their candy, counting and trading.

"How come you have so much more than me?" he whined.

She grinned, "Cuz I looked sweet,"

"Whatever," he mumbled, before lunging to try and take some of her candy, almost grabbing a handful when the blonde pulled it away at the last second. "Come on Riza, just a few pieces,"

She grinned, "Not a chance! You've got plenty Roy Mustang!"

He grumbled before being shut up by a candy being shoved in his mouth by Riza.

A few minutes passed in silence as the two munched on their treats, broken only by the old grandfather clock announcing the time via nine chimes.

Roy glanced over at Riza. Technically he was supposed to go home at nine, but he didn't think he could leave her in this big house all alone. Even though he lived just down the street, he knew how lonely it must get, living with just her father. After studying under Master Hawkeye for just the few months had told him enough about their way of life.

"Are you leaving?" Riza's soft voice interrupted his musings.

He shook his head automatically, "No,"

She didn't look up when she spoke again, "Won't your mother be cross? She said you had to be home at nine o'clock, didn't she?"

He made a face, "It doesn't matter. She knows I'm over here. We're having fun and she's not going to ruin it," he declared proudly.

She blushed slightly, and the night was filled with the crinkling of candy wrappers as the sat side by side, enjoying the night's loot.

It didn't take long for Roy to fall asleep after eating all of that candy. He slumped next to her in a heavy sleep, snoring slightly into the silent night.

Always the practical thinker, Riza considered trying to move to the couch, but knew she wouldn't be able to gather the strength. After snuggling into Roy's side, Riza began to drift to sleep. Even in her sleepy, candy stuffed state, Riza knew this would be a night to remember.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Drop a review if you've got a moment


End file.
